The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Modern communications systems provide a possibility to install so called “plug-and-play” node Bs in the network. For this purpose, a self-organizing network (SON) and flexible spectrum use (FSU) concepts have been launched.
Main targets of SON techniques are to minimize the need for network configuration and enable new types of communications networks, such as decentralized ad hoc networks. SON techniques enable “plug-and-play” operation by using home node Bs or local node Bs, self-tuning and reconfiguration of network parameters and structures affecting network operation.
FSU techniques provide means for utilizing and sharing spectrum resources among communication systems of the same or different operators serving in overlapping or even common spectrum and/or geographical area. Rules for co-operation are needed for ensuring a good user experience.